Bird or Cage
by Pandas Are Still Bears RAWR
Summary: To many, the bird represents freedom. To others, the cage symbolizes a prison, but protection. Kiku's a hitman working for one of the biggest Mafia families, but duty starts to rot away, leaving only love to keep him loyal. He tells himself that's it's enough, but when an old friend with an offer to a new life appears, he's not too sure anymore. MafiaAU, EveryonexJapan.
1. Tip of the trade

**Hello and I'M SO SORRY EVERYONE. I'm a bitch, I know. I start work on one fic, ANNNNND another one drops in. You guys probably aren't even following anymore QwQ **

**SPECIAL THANKS TO CHI-CHAN (AKA Chichita) AND MY MEI (Cookie-loving Kiara) for their support and love. I HEART YOU TWO SO MUCH, NOT MUCH HOMO ;U;**

**The reason why I've not been updating the other fics is cuz:**

**1. I'm busy. (This is my final year in Secondary school, something like Highschool.)**  
**2. I've lost interest. /slapped./ Ow. Ok, maybe not but It's slow as fudge ;w; **

**Reason why I made this was...I was at Pixiv. They've got loads of awesome and beautiful Hetalia pictures/comics, a few of them had Mafia-related one so the idea of this came BUT I'm not copying, they were inspiration. I'm so sorry QwQ BUT I'M HERE NOW AND THAT'S WHAT MATTERS :DDD **

**T-rated for now, will probably change to M soon. This is Mafia damnit, it's rough and gritty. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or the picture.**

* * *

_A man invited two old friends over to his house to chat about old times. As they talked happily, above them hung a cage with a bird chirping noisily. Soon, the conversation turned to the annoying songbird and o__ne of the friends and asked the owner. "Why do you keep your bird alone? _

_"If I kept a couple bird of the different gender, they would not twitter. If I had two of the same sex, they would fight. On its own, only then will it sing for me."_

_The friend frowned at the answer. "But isn't that cruel? To condemn the bird to isolation so it would sing for love outside its cage, just for your pleasure?"  
_

_"They were made to sing for us, that's why they're called songbirds." The owner defended himself, pointing to his pet who was singing loudly, darting from one corner to the other. "If they weren't for us, then what are they for?"_

_"We could listen to them sing outside the cage, in their homes and own will." _

_Their song is not for us, it's for their freedom._

* * *

With one last swing, the long blade was embedded into the tender flesh. Kiku calmly stood in the mess of death, sword in one hand and a stolen gun in the other. He lowered his katana, pushing up his half-moon glasses with a gloved finger.

He took a deep breath with mixed feelings, ignoring the metallic scent that filled the air with ease from years of experience. The raven was glad to finally be able to let out the stress that has builded up for weeks of staying at home. Kiku huffed slightly when he noticed a drop of blood on his shirt. It was rare for him to make a mess and they would have him throw it away, pity. Shaking his head at his carelessness, he inspected the chaos before him.

The room that was once an elegant meeting room was now painted in its owner's blood. Bodies were littered all around the room, their faces frozen in fear and rage. In the dim lighting of the room with only moonlight seeping through half-closed window blinds, the blood that stained every part of the room appeared black and grim. Slashes and bullet wounds marked the corpses, not even half belonging to Kiku, however.

After double-checking that all the corpses were actual corpses, he made his way over to a certain one. A body of a large man slumped in the arm-chair; it was once the leader of one of the two Mafia families that gathered there for a meeting. It was also the first to have a bullet through the head, thanks to his sharpshooter, which led to everyone's panic and a shootout began. Kiku was thankful for the mess; it made sure he had lesser to pick off afterwards.

He nudged the corpse aside with a foot, pulling out a suitcase with protective covering behind it. The luggage was a simple brown design, gold-coated locks and weighed lightly. Kiku took out his phone to check the picture his boss sent, nodding when the case matched the picture. The raven then removed the cargo from its soiled casing, taking care not to dirty anything.

The main objective of the mission was to retrieve the suitcase and take out all enemies in the appointed area. What was in the luggage, Kiku did not know. The don did not fill in all the details ever since a certain incident between them.

After he wiped his katana clean on a fallen man's suit, Kiku raised a hand to the earpiece hidden in his dark locks. "Jia Long?"

Seconds passed and the raven felt a small stab of worry but a soft buzz from his earpiece banished it. The voice was quiet and calm, much like his, but lighter and the words were influenced with a British accent. "Got everything, Kiku-ge?"

"Yes, it's going according to plan. I will be setting up the bomb soon, anything at your side?" Kiku responded, removing his glasses and putting them back in his jacket. He walked over to one of the windows, peeking out at the building across his. There, he could barely make out a humanoid form keeping his sniper rifle.

"Nothing yet and I want to drive. Give me like, two minutes. Out." With that the line gave another short buzz, not giving Kiku a chance to reply.

The Japanese man sighed inwardly, watching the distant figure exit the rooftop door before turning back to his job. He sheathed his sword and pulled out a small device covered in wires and odd buttons; swiftly setting it under the scarred table. Kiku settled for a few minutes or so, enough for them to leave and drive away. Checking that everything was ready, he clicked the start button and bright red digits appeared malicious in the dark room.

As the seconds ticked by, Kiku silently left the room with haste. In the corridor, he did not pause as he discarded the gun he stole from one of the targets for the fight. While the bomb will leave the corpses almost unrecognizable, he made sure to leave enough 'evidence' for the police to imply that the two families turned against each other. Besides, the law enforcements were not that sharp these days. Most of them were bribed, corrupted or just seemed to have given up in catching them.

There were rumors though, that a handful of people just joined the ranks. The amazing part was that they were actually getting some work done. Not that it really mattered; the Asian was never one for not cleaning anyway. As Kiku made his way down the stairs, a vibration from his phone alerted him of an incoming call. He did not even check the caller ID before answering it, regretting the action as a familiar voice hit his ears.

"Ciao Kiku! How did it go?" The tone was light and friendly, delighted that the Asian picked up so quickly. On the other line however, a frown danced on Kiku's lips for a moment before he answered coldly.

"You're not supposed to call this phone. Better yet, you shouldn't be calling at all. Don't you have something else to do?" Kiku's question was more of a statement rather than a question as he finally reached the exit door.

Soft, contagious laughter came in reply, the Asian's harsh tone having no effect. He could even hear the obvious grin in the other's voice. "You don't bring your other phone out as much as this one and I'm quite free right now."

Sighing tiredly, Kiku pushed open the doors and walked out into the streets. He noticed that his getaway was not here yet and held back another sigh. As if reading his mind, the voice spoke up. "I can drive you home if you like tesoro. We can stop for dinner too."

"No thank you, and I thought I told you to stop hacking into Yao-san's network to get my mission schedule." Amber-brown eyes narrowed and the Japanese glanced up at the tall dark buildings around. Whether the other somewhere up there watching him or not, he didn't know.

The caller gave a thoughtful hum, "I didn't; fratello did it for me. Oh, here comes your partner, Kiku!" Just as he said that, the Asian spotted the car turn in from a corner.

"You sure you don't want to have dinner with me, Kiku? And you didn't answer my previous question at all, ve~" Kiku ignored the man's whine, nodding with a slight frown at the other Asian's ruffled up suit. He placed the suitcase in a secret compartment under the seat before keeping a lookout as they drove away. When they were a few streets away, the earth shook slightly as the bomb went off.

"I'm very sure of my decision and it went well, thank you for asking. I'm hanging up now." Kiku was grateful that his brother did not question him yet, only giving a gaze with a hint of concern.

"Aww so soon? Can't we chat just for—" Kiku heard a door open and the other turned away from the phone to shout a muffled 'Benvenuto fratello!' before picking off where he stopped "—for a little longer? After all, your brother blocked my calls for the past two days."

"Not now."

Silence greeted him for a moment and the raven was about cut the line when the other said quietly. "My offer still stands, Kiku."

For a split-second, the said male was unsure. He knew the consequences, yet it was so tempting. In the end, he could only make a barely audible whisper, but the caller caught it fine and clear.

"Buonanotte Kiku." were the last words the said man heard before he pushed the end-call button with a little more force than necessary.

With a sigh, Kiku dropped his phone on his lap as he slumped in his seat. He could feel the other's suspicious eyes burn into him. "Don't worry about it, Jia Long-kun. Just concentrate on driving."

"Having a stalker is bad you know— having one as an assassin is even worse. You should tell Yao-ge."

"No need. He has more than enough on his plate." The older Asian shrugged, reaching over to brush aside a lock of what used to be a neat and 'cool' hairstyle, now ruined by the strong winds of the rooftops, that poked out near his younger brother's eye. He heard Jia Long huff from the grooming and grinned slightly. "How was the weather up there?"

"You are so going to do sniping duty next time. It was terrible and my hands are still shivering." The Chinese teen glared, turning a corner before a couple of police cars zoomed pass.

Kiku refrained himself from rolling his eyes, turning away from the younger to watch the law. "Try wearing gloves that cover the fingers next time."

"But these are cool and I like 'em." Jia Long grumbled before getting a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. He quickly raised a cold hand, before Kiku had any time to react, and pressed freezing fingers against the raven's exposed neck.

"Jia Long!" Kiku hissed, smacking the death-cold hand away fiercely. He could feel his heart race slightly and glared as the other snickered behind those hands. "Don't do that." He hissed, managing to push back an embarrassed blush that threatened to color his face.

The teen simply shrugged, wearing a stoic facade but Kiku could still sense his glee. Growling softly, the Japanese man folded his arms and narrowed his eyes. "To think you were more mature than Yong-Soo."

"I am, it's just that you need to loosen up a little more."

"...I will pluck your eyebrows off tonight."

The Hong Kong teen chuckled before reaching over to touch the elder's neck again when he was not looking.

* * *

"We're home."

The two chorded together, stepping into the large mansion. They barely covered three steps when a body throws itself onto the Japanese man, the force nearly tripping him.

"Welcome home Kiku-ge! Jia Long-ge!" Exclaimed Mei, tightened her hug on Kiku. Amber eyes shone with excitement as she grinned up at them, her- In Kiku's view -short skirt swaying. "How did it go? Are you hurt?"

"We're fine Mei-chan. It was a success," Kiku managed to distant himself from his little sister enough to inspect her casual outfit. "Heading out tonight?"

Mei gave a dismissive wave, rolling her eyes playfully. "Just hanging out with some friends."

"It better not be that girl who carries a frying pan everywhere." Jia Long said, folding his arms and giving the female a disapproving look.

The Taiwanese only glared and pouted, "Eliza's not bad and I can defend myself well enough." She supported her last words by pulling out a handgun from its holster strapped onto her tight.

The two men shared a glance and smiled slightly at their little sister's attempts to prove herself. Shrugging, Jia Long walked away while Kiku fixed Mei's flower clip and smoothened down her hair. "Just watch your alcohol, come home early and don't flirt around too much."

"Don't bring home strays, unless they're cute and use protection, I know." Mei continued for him, making Kiku flush at the last one.

"M-Mei-chan! That's indecent!" He stared at her in horror, ignoring Jia Long's chuckle from the corner. Despite the fact they were all trained to feel no mercy or pity while on an assignment, concern for close members always still wormed its way out.

"Don't worry Kiku-ge! I vow to keep my purity till I find my true prince!" The young lady winked, giggling at the other as he spluttered while Jia Long watched from afar.

"That's not what I meant—!" He began, only to be interrupted when a pair of hands groped his chest from behind.

Kiku did not squeak, he...simply made a sound of surprise. A hot blaze made its way to Kiku's cheeks, from anger or embarrassment he was not sure, and the low whisper of "Your breasts belong to me, da-ze~" in his ear did not help.

"Yong-soo! Get off of Kiku-ge!" Mei yelled; raising a hand to smack the playful Korean away while Kiku remained frozen in shock for a little more.

"Just giving Kiku my 'welcome-back greeting' like you, daze; which originated from South Korea by the way!" The man snickered, about to squeeze the Japanese's 'breasts' when a blade stopped a hair's length away from his neck. Yong-soo looked down to see the shorter male glare daggers at him with a dark aura.

'Off.' Kiku simply mouthed, tightening his grip on his katana. Yong-soo gulped audibly, jumping back with a nervous grin and his hands up in the air. Seconds later, a Taiwanese appeared from behind and attacked him with her handbag.

"Holy-! What on earth did you put in that bag, rocks?!"

"Don't make fun of my manga!"

"But they probably originate from Korea daze!"

"Don't make me use force, Yong-soo!"

Watching the two fight, Kiku could not stop the warm feeling bubble up inside from the nostalgic sight. This kind of little squabbles always brought back memories of when they were younger. Although those times were messy and troublesome, they were also a cheerful and carefree period so it was worth it.

The fond smile on his lips soon changed into a barely visible frown however, he knew those times will never repeat itself. Despite all the good memories, Kiku sometimes felt... distant. As if he was never truly part of the group.

A tug on his sleeve brought him back from the depressing thoughts. Jia Long stood behind him, gesturing to the luggage in his hand.

"I'm handing in the report," He paused, as if not wanting to continue, "but he wants you to come in."

Kiku stopped himself from sighing heavily, just giving a nod. Of course.

"Let's make it quick, you need a warm bath or you'll catch a cold." Kiku said, heading to the stairs. "Besides, the rest of you are busier than me nowadays."

It was true. Slowly but surely, the assignments given to him decreased since the incident. He got broken, dropping from the underboss to a mere soldier. Yet unlike the average made man, Kiku only received a couple of hit missions and there was always one of his siblings accompanying him. He knew it was because they could read him better than others, make sure he did not run away halfway. The other wanted to trap him here, where he could keep a watchful eye on him. Sometimes, Kiku felt that the hideout was nothing more than a cage. The don was the protector as well as the warden.

It was another reason why his friend's offer was so tempting.

The two made their way to the office, stopping outside the large wooden doors. A beautiful dragon and phoenix with fine details decorated one either doors, Kiku remembered how he used to love the design when he was younger. On either sides of it were two of the boss's bodyguards. He never really talked to them or knew their names, for the guards often only stay for a week or so before being replaced with new ones. Even so, the two nodded back when the guards bowed slightly, asking for their weapons.

The men took Kiku's katana and silenced .22 caliber while Jia Long handed over numchucks, a pistol and a string of firecrackers. The older male raised a brow at the last one, giving the Chinese teen a look as he waited for the guards to finish checking him. They never tried to give Kiku a body-check, knowing that their boss didn't like anyone touching his little brother. When they were done, Jia Long murmured a thanks before knocking on the door.

"Come in, aru," Came the muffled reply and he opened the door. Jia Long walked in, bowed and placed the suitcase on the table before giving his report. The Japanese did the opposite, standing near the door with a look of disinterest. Inspecting the room secretly, Kiku frowned at the unorganized state it was in. Yao was normally a very neat person.

"Will you be needing anything else, Yao-ge?" Jia Long asked, bringing his attention back. The Japanese inched closer to the exit, anxious to leave as soon as possible.

"No, thank you ,Jia Long, you may leave." Kiku mentally prayed that the next words were not what he knew would come. "But I'd like Kiku-di to stay back for a moment."

Forcing back a frustrated sigh, he ignored Jia Long's look of pity when he walked passed. After the teen left, the room was filled with silence. Kiku had his gaze on anything that was not Yao while the Chinese man stared at him. It felt like hours dragged by before the elder broke the fragile quiet.

"Look at me, Kiku-di," The other's words were tired and soft, but still held authority.

Having no choice, the said man took a deep breath and turned. The elder looked horrible, bangs under his eyes and hair in a mess. Stakes of paper covered the desk, some littered on the floor while a laptop sat half-open. He also noticed an untouched plate of food beside the notebook. "You need to rest, Yao-san, overworking yourself will not finish the problem any quicker."

"I know that, aru;" Yao nearly snapped back before realizing his mistake. The Chinese man licked his dry lips, trying again. "How was your assignment?"

"Perfect, we got the objective." The younger nodded towards the case on the table. "If you'll excuse me, I will be leaving now." He tried again but a vice-grip on his wrist stopped him.

"How have you been, aru? I didn't see you for the past few days." The long-haired man stood up slightly, almost desperately trying to keep the conversation alive.

Kiku didn't turn, reaching back to pry his hand away. "Fine, it's been almost two weeks."

"Two weeks...? Where have you been, aru?"

"Nowhere. I've been stuck here all this while till earlier today." He held back the urge to spit his words, maintaining a stoic outlook.

"It's for your own good, Kiku-di," Yao said sternly, his hold tightening.

The younger did not answer, glancing back at their hands instead. "You are hurting me, Yao-san,"

"I'm just trying to protect my beloved family." The Chinese sighed and released other. "Why won't you understand, aru?"

"I do," Kiku rubbed the red mark on his wrist, heading to the doors. "I just don't know if it's still necessary."

Arms captured him from behind, holding him tight as Yao kissed his hair and ear. "You know I love you, Kiku."

"...I'm not sure if I can say the same about you." The young man whispered before escaping, muttering a goodnight as he left.

Yao did not stop him this time. The boss stood there motionlessly, staring at the doors for a while before slamming his fist on the desk. Taking a deep breath, he turned to the forgotten luggage. He will deal with Kiku later.

Unlocking the case with caution, it seemed to hold nothing more than a bunch of useless paper but he knew otherwise. Yao ignored the junk and kept searching till he found what he was looking for. Amber eyes widened when he pulled the object out, staring at it with great shock. The Asian was slightly disturbed that the thing really existed, which meant what that man said was true...

Yao swiftly took out his phone and punched in a number he despised. He inwardly groaned when the soft, cheerful voice hiding dark intentions answered.

"We have it; when do you want to meet?"

* * *

He ignored the stares the muscles gave him when he took back his tools, brisk-walking back to his room. At least there was no shouting this time.

After locking the door, Kiku did not bother turning on the lights as he collapsed heavily against the wood. He was getting sick and tired of this. He knew his brother really cared, but how he was slowly getting locked in was starting to drive him crazy. It was either his sanity or Yao's heart. The raven was already restless ever since he argued with Yao, which resulted to his demotion. No doubt he would not be leaving the mansion for another week or so after just now. Sighing sadly, Kiku let himself slide down the door and hugged his knees. He buried his head in his arms, how much longer till one of them breaks?

A quiet bark came from the shadows next to him before a fluffy, warm body of a little dog bounced over to him. Kiku picked up his dog, letting him lick his cheek in greeting. "Tadaima, Pochi-kun. Did you miss me?" The said dog barked back in reply, and the Asian could not help but smile. "Give me a moment, I need to change."

Getting up, Kiku turned on the lights and made his way to the bathroom. On the way, he placed his sword in its holder but kept his piece. You could never be too careful, even if its your own room. Or maybe I'm just paranoid. The raven thought he heard movement in his room but shrugged it off. It was most likely Pochi-kun, and he would have barked if it was someone anyway.

Placing his gun on a shelf in reach, he stripped, folded his soiled clothes aside and stepped into the shower. As much as he would love a long soak in the bath, Kiku felt that he was too exhausted. Falling asleep in the bathtub was not something he wanted to repeat.

One long hot shower later, Kiku stepped out of the bathroom dressed in a plain yukata. He spotted Pochi sleeping on a smaller futon near his, his cat nowhere in sight. Tama-kun must be out roaming, he assumed. The feline will return by morning as usual so he did not bother about it. Swiftly, he did couple of chores like dump the previous clothes in the washing-basket and clean his katana. By the time he was done, the Asian was already half-asleep. He managed to switch off the light before kneeling by his futon but paused. Suddenly, Kiku did not feel so tired anymore.

Sitting on his bed without a care in the world, was bouquet of flowers and a box of chocolate. The raven glanced around the room, recalling the noise while he was in the bathroom. He glared at the gifts with distrust, turning on a lamp to inspect them. The box of Ferrero Rocher had a note taped onto it that said "Eat me!" with a cute cat face drawn on it while the bouquet was made out of pink and white roses, daises, and a single gold chrysanthemum.

Kiku touched his name flower gently, admiring its beauty before setting them down. As he did, another note slipped out from the wrapping paper and onto his lap. The raven blinked, picking it up and reading it.

_Ciao Kiku!_

_I hope you like the bouquet. I know you're not a lady but Elizabeta said it was a great idea. Originally I didn't want to use chrysanthemum 'course they are funeral flowers to us but I like them. It's your flower after all, yes?_

_Can't wait till we meet again, it's been awhile since we ate pasta together. Maybe we try gelato this time? Ve, call me when you're free._

_:D_

_PS: Don't worry about how this got in._

The Asian frowned slightly at the last bit. He was not going to sleep with only his gun now. Picking up the presents, he found a vase for the flowers and left the chocolate on a shelf where it was out-of-reach for his pets. Kiku made sure to burn the letter though, just in case.

"2:48 AM," Kiku mused out loud softly when he glanced at the clock. "...I wonder."

Making his way over to his dresser, he felt around till he found his other phone. The Japanese turned it on, dialed a number but froze. That guy would no doubt be sleeping, maybe he should try tomorrow instead? Might as well try. Shrugging, he pressed the 'Call' button and laid back on his bed. Five, six and seven rings passed, Kiku's eyes felt heavy when a sleepy voice answered. "Chi è?"

"I apologize for calling so late but," Kiku paused, a wave of uncertainty hitting him for a moment. It's either you or Yao-nii, his mind whispered and he took a deep breath.

"I—"

_Laughter was heard as Yao playfully chased after them, playing tag when they were still free of responsibly._

_His siblings curled up with him in bed when there was a thunderstorm. The eldest was not there and they were scared, so Kiku managed to get them to fall asleep by telling folk tales Yao taught him._

_The elders tattooed his flower, the chrysanthemum, on to his chest directly above where his heart was. It hurt so badly, but his family was by his side. Although they were the very ones who held him down, they also murmured soothing words, trying to calm him._

Memories flashed before him, causing his guilt to grow. The raven bit his lip harshly, gaze lowering. Could he really abandon his family? Even if he was trying to trap him in, Yao was still his brother…right?

"I…cannot take your offer, Feliciano-kun." Kiku said quietly, "At least, for now. I am very sorry."

The Italian did not reply for a minute or so. It unnerved the Japanese, for he was used to the other's cheery talkativeness. He was about to apologize again when Feliciano finally spoke again.

"That's fine, Kiku," Feliciano laughed, back to his normal state. Kiku was inwardly relief. "But can I know why?"

"My loyalty to them still stands."

"Ah, I see. It's okay, 'cause I understand how you feel. I love my family too, ve~!"

Kiku's lips twitched upwards, "Thank you for understanding, Feli-kun. I'm sorry for the trouble I caused."

"No problem but I'm not giving up," He could just see the Italian folding his arms, nodding firmly with a grin. "I'm going to wait."

"It's not worth it. Please do not waste your time, Feli-kun." The raven sighed, frowning slightly.

"Ve, I don't care~ you're worth the wait, I promise."

With another sigh, Kiku dropped his head on his pillow momentarily. He knew that despite being lazy, Feliciano was nearly as hardworking as him if he was really determined. Still, it kind of flattered the Asian.

The Japanese stifled a yawn, smiling sleepily. "Very well then, I won't stop you."

"I'm glad, ve~" Feliciano yawned loudly, giggling sheepishly. "Oh look at the time; we should continue this chat tomorrow instead."

"I agree. I apologize once more for waking you up at this hour."

Feliciano chuckled, "Actually I was tempted to call you too really, couldn't sleep."

"Oh…is something troubling you?"

"Ve, not at all~ Just busy thinking about you." The Italian's tone dropped into a charming tone.

A blush slowly made its way up Kiku's face. "P-please don't say such things."

"Hahaha, can't help it. You're cute when teased." The other laughed, before sighing happily. "Thanks for calling Kiku, maybe we can hang out sometime soon?"

"…I will think about it."

"Well you should, otherwise I'll come and kidnap you for dinner."

"Oyasumi nasai, Feliciano-kun." Kiku paused, before adding, "And thank you for waiting."

"My pleasure. Buonanotte, mia cara."

Kiku ended the call, wearing a soft smile as he switched off his phone and went to sleep. On the other hand, Feliciano sat awake in his room. His smile dropped and he leaned back in the large chair. The room was dark, the only light coming from the laptop in front of him. The Italian sighed, the back of his hand coming up to cover his eyes.

"Loyalty huh?" He asked no one in particular and smiled.

* * *

Yao Wang/China

Niran Chao/Thailand

Jia Long Wang/Hong Kong

Kim Nguyen/Vietnam

Mei Wang/Taiwan

Kiku Honda/Japan

Yong-Soo/South Korea

Mafia-speak.

Don - The Mafia family boss, can be known as Godfather.

Hit - to kill someone

Benvenuto fratello! - Welcome home brother!

Come in - It's an invite from the boss, you can't object.

Broken - being demoted of rank.

Piece - a freaking gun.

**Hope you enjoyed it, there will be more soon. Thanks for reading. :3**


	2. Resounding regrets

**I do not own Hetalia (Might had forgotten to put this on chapter one btw.).**

**Warning: Crossdressing, slight OOC (This is Mafia damnit, I tried :T) and secrets. **

**Enjoy.**

"_Kami-sama_, how did I get dragged into this?"

Kiku frowned and tugged at the skirt. Although it was too short for his taste, the disguise was comfortable enough. A knock came from behind, which made him bite his lip.

"Come-on Kiku-ge, I wanna see!" The excited voice of Mei came though the weak door.

"Could you double-check if they really don't have a uniform for my size?"

"I already did, they still don't have one." Outside, Mei rolled her eyes and grinned. "Just pretend its cosplay, we do it all the time. How is this different?"

The raven huffed at his reflection in the small mirror. As unfortunate as it was, the Taiwanese's words were true. He had cosplayed as women characters before, however cross-dressing did not feel the same. "It's different because I don't have a character to role-play as."

"Just hurry up before Kim-jie comes. We both know she'll probably break the door down." Kiku glared at the door but reluctantly unlocked it. Instantly, a hand grabbed his and he was yanked out of the changing room. Mei snapped some pictures of him with her iPhone before he could protest, and led him out of the staffroom where the Vietnamese waited.

"Took you both long enough." Kim stated, pushing herself off the wall she rested paused to inspect their attire and nodded in approval. All three wore matching white blouses and dark red skirts that stopped above the knees, along with a yellow and red striped sash around the waist. Due to the fact that there were no male uniforms for his size, they had Kiku wear a wig and make-up. Neither Mei nor Kim dare mention how well he fitted the look though.

The Vietnamese woman motioned them to come closer which they obeyed. "Remember, we serve one table and that alone. Change and head out the back right after they start eating; we don't want to be around when the 'extra flavoring' takes effect. Any questions?"

"What if nothing happens?" Mei raised a hand slightly with a frown. "Do we draw?"

"No, we leave first. Yong-Soo will give them a headache when we're safe. We good?"

This time Kiku spoke up, still tugging at his skirt, "Should the owners give in to the questioning?"

"They can't. After all," The capo said with a small smirk, walking over to the kitchen. "They are still in debt to brother Yao. Loyal as ever."

Following her instructions, the two waited outside the kitchen till Kim came back with a trolley. The top and middle stand were full while the bottom one only had four dishes, which made the assassins share a look. "Bottom shelf. Four at the table, the redhead's the one." The Vietnamese explained with a shrug, "Now let's get this done with."

The four dishes were taken by Mei meanwhile Kiku carried a tray full of drinks. Instead of following her, however, he went to give other tables their ordered drinks. No need for unwanted attention after all.

A week had passed since that night's talk, Yao had more men on the clock and no mission given which was not much of a surprise to Kiku. The week had passed by quickly enough with him, although he noticed that Tama-kun had not been coming home every night. The assignment was a last-minute thing really, and the only reason why they let (he was really surprised they even considered about it) the Japanese come was because they could not afford to screw it up. The original people chosen for the task 'mysteriously' disappeared overnight.

Take out the Government's lead dog and leave no traces behind. The earlier rumors were true; a man led a squad of new dogs to cause trouble. They managed to sniff out some of their gambling dens and raided one of the Russian mafia's drug trades. This was quite progressive, considering the past forces.

Odd thing was that they normally avoided taking part of anything to do with the FBI. The Wang family had a strict ruling, any mess up was taken care of inside. It was seldom for their problems to leak out and give the law blood to follow.

Due to that, taking them out would not leave a clean trail. Having law on their tails was definitely _not_ something most Mafioso wanted. Fortunately, the Wang family was practically made for such assassination. They were among the best for taking out a person with or without 'evidence', taking pains like disguises and such to avoid detection. At the same time however, that very skill could backfire anytime which was another reason Yao kept a tight leash on them.

"And then I kicked down the door and rescued that woman! Just like a hero!" A loud voice with an American accent proclaimed cheerfully brought Kiku's attention back.

"Oh please Alfred, the real bloody problem was downstairs. _We_ had to _chase_ the wanker around the place until Ludwig got him." The man beside the boasting one grumbled sourly. The one thing that stood out, aside from his British accent, were those thick eyebrows twitching above his eyes. The raven noted with slight amusement that his sister snorted softly at that, coughing to cover up a giggle.

Seated by the table near the window, where Yong-Soo would be able to shoot them from his place in the car (Just in case), were three blondes and a red-head. All of them were still in their police uniforms, only of different colors. From the corner of his eye, Mei shot a quick glance at Kiku who gave a causal blink. The odd one out was the main kill, hitting all of them would raise too much suspicion. At most, the three would suffer from discomfort or bad diarrhea.

The other blonde, who looked like 'Alfred', spotted Mei heading their way. There were differences though, like how this one's hair was wavy and had a quiet air around him. A little polar bear and maple key-chain on his belt did not help, Kiku had to wonder if this one was part of the force. "Um, the food's here guys..." He said it so quietly, which resulted to them not hearing him.

"Oh hey, the food's here guys!" Alfred repeated when he noticed the assassin. "Thanks missy."

Mei simply gave a false smile, giggling as she placed their dishes. She wore a real grin however, when she strolled passed her brother. The raven sighed inwardly as he reached the table, wearing a pleasant look.

"Your drinks, sirs," He made sure to present a sweet smile as he placed down cups of coffee. "Two cups of coffee, one gray-earl tea and one hot chocolate, correct?"

"Yes, thank you very much." The previously grumpy male answered, reaching out to take the tea from Kiku. Their fingers touched briefly, nothing more, but the blonde suddenly yanked back with a surprised look.

Kiku blinked a couple of times at this, before putting down the cup, "Are you alright, sir?"

"Yes, o-of course I am!" With a blush, the customer spluttered and looked away. "Thank you for the concern."

"Hahaha Arthur's blushing!" While the said male began angrily telling Alfred off, Kiku focused his attention at the quiet one.

"Hope you enjoy your drink, sir," This one had a shocked look, as if not expecting the raven to talk to him. He gaped at him for a moment before he cleared his throat slightly.

"E-eh, thank you?" he spoke in a near whisper that Kiku almost strained to hear. Hmm, was this man really part of the Feds? Then again he knew from first-hand experience; never judge one by its cover. "Erm, are you new? I've never seen you around before, i-if you don't mind me asking that is, eh..."

The Asian hid any form of panic of being called out. This one must be a regular. Smiling, he scratched the back of his neck as he spoke as friendly as possible. "Yes, just joined not too long ago."

"I see...that's nice, eh." The wavy-haired blonde murmured, glancing around for something to talk about, before smiling nervously. "My...my name's Matthew Williams."

"Nice you meet you, Matthew" The assassin nearly added a '-san' behind, "I'm sorry but I have to leave." Kiku replied smoothly, but he was surprised the guy was still talking. Apparently the same could be said for Matthew's other two companions, who stopped auguring just to watch the exchange.

Matthew's eyes widened and he began to wave his hands slightly. "Ah! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry, I was…was just kind of happy you noticed me, most people ignore me or mistake me for Alfred, eh."

The raven watched as he trailed off and hung his head in defeat, his lips forming a small smile. That explains a lot, and it was a little endearing as well. Sighing, Kiku leaned down slightly. "Three things: One, I am not offended so please don't worry yourself. Two, you gave me _your_ name, there was no prying but you should try not telling strangers personal information." _Especially to someone like me, _he silently added.

"What's the last one, eh?" The blonde peeked up at him almost shyly, and suddenly Kiku had the urge to hug.

Coughing to cover a light blush at the thought of how cute the other was, the Asian gave a quick grin. "Three, please drink your chocolate before it turns cold."

Kiku hid the smile at how the other beamed at him when he made his way toward the kitchen. It reminded him way too much of Mei or Jia Long when they was younger. Pushing those thoughts into the back of his head, the assassin brought his focus back to the problem. Through out the conversation, the target simply drank his coffee, never touching his food. That brought a small, worried frown on.

"Yo boss, you gonna eat that?" Kiku sighed quietly. Even from across the room, it like as if the American was using a mike.

The good news was that red-head began eating at least. Slight relief filled him when the counter came into sight, he could see Mei entering the kitchen and Kim talking to one of the waiters. However as luck would have it, Kiku was stopped when by a hand gently grabbing his wrist.

"Ciao signorina, I'd like to make my order now."

Feliciano smiled warmly up at him, pushing aside his cup of latte. The Asian recognized the young man sitting next to him as the Italian's twin brother, Lovino. The said male was glaring daggers at a wall, grumbling something about potatoes. Both wore causal, shirts and jeans alike, but Kiku still could make out the well-hidden shapes of handguns in their jackets. Shooting a quick glance back at his capo, Kim looked tense but mouthed 'Go with it.'

"Yes, sir. What would you like?" Kiku said with a weak smile, taking out a notebook and pen. As much as Kiku liked to see his friend, meeting him in a soon-to-be crime scene was not a good time. He could only hope that Feliciano had nothing planned.

"Vee, I want pasta-" The younger Italian was interrupted when his brother suddenly stood up. Due to the fact Kiku had never met Lovino personally, the sudden change from the scowl into that charming smile when their eyes met unnerved him a bit. They watched as, much to Kiku's embarrassment, Lovino took the Asian's hand and brushed a kiss against his knuckles.

"I'd like a takeaway of you, mia cara." He said seductively, causing red to bloom on the 'waitress's' face.

The raven gaped at him, frozen in place with his face growing hotter. The younger Italian laughed at them, before leaning up to whisper something to his brother but Kiku could had sworn Feliciano's smile drop for a split-second. The older twin blushed profoundly and released him, spluttering an apology. An awkward pause held, Lovino and Kiku did not dare look at each other while Feliciano grinned away.

With a chuckle, the younger Italian broke the uneasy quiet. "As I was saying, we want pasta."

"Ah, I'm sorry but I don't think we sell pasta here. Would you like something else?" Kiku blinked, the menu did not have Italian food if he remembered correctly.

"Awww, pity. I wanted pasta, or maybe pizza vee" Feliciano said with a pout, his unique lock of stray hair seemed to droop slightly. It stood right back up though, when the Italian finished his drink and stood up. "Oh well, let's go to another restaurant then Fratello. I'm hungry, ve~"

As Feliciano pushed his chair in, a hand taking hold of the raven's once more nearly made him reached for his hidden dagger under the skirt. Lovino quickly pushed a piece of paper into his palm, lingered for a moment longer before leaving with his brother. The raven bit his lip and cleaned the table, slipping the note carefully into a pocket. It was risky but he felt painfully curious, which was rather unusual for him. After clearing the cups Kiku made his way through the kitchen, taking the coat handed to him by the waiter Kim was with earlier, and slipped out the backdoor..

The getaway car waited across the mouth of the alley, his family already in it. Not a second after he got in the back, a bag of clothes were thrown at Kiku. Kim folded her arms, turning to watch the window in the front passenger seat. "Change, we're heading to the market."

"Not heading back?" The Japanese asked, pulling out a jacket. Beside him, Mei helped by taking the bag and sorting out the clothes.

"Nope, boss wants us to get some papers daze!" Yong-Soo answered from the driver-seat. He turned back to face him, earning shouts from the girls. "Plus, Abel will get to see you. He's been asking about you, daze~"

"I see, thanks." Answered Kiku, finally finished changing out of the uniform into a simple hoodie and pants. The Vietnamese woman took the bag back, keeping it somewhere to dispose later. A comfortable silence fell over the siblings soon after, only music from the radio Yong-Soo left on sang softly. The car was a good distance now but they still kept an eye out, the better-safe-than-sorry rule drilled into their heads. Making sure nobody was looking, Kiku took out the note.

His eyes widened as he scanned the words repeatedly. The raven was tempted to rip it apart, but a feeling deep inside nagged at him not too. He sighed inwardly and obeyed the instinct, hiding the paper once more and moved his attention to the window.

Kiku felt grateful for the tinted windows when he watched the buildings outside morph from bright and cheery to grim and alluring. Residents of the red-district area watched their car carefully, skimpy-dressed women eyed for potential prey while thugs from other gangs kept an eye for any worth. They looked away with haste however when the Asians got out of the car. This was their part of the territory after all, now the only one who fought fiercely for their turf was the Russian mafia. The other families were either too weak or staying low.

They causally made their way to a trinket store hidden behind bars and other 'stores'. Inside was full of antiques with prize tags that would shock one's heart to silence. It was empty, save an old woman browsing at the back and Abel. Leaning back in his seat behind the counter with his scarf messily around his neck was the shopkeeper, his eyes closed and seemly taking a nap. That however was proven wrong when the Netherlander raised a gun to point at Yong-Soo, who was about to yank the said scarf.

"Stop fooling around, brat." Kim nudged the Korean aside and placed a hand on the table. "Got our order ready?"

Grunting, Abel placed his piece down and brought out a large sack from under the counter. The Asians watched as their capo took hold of the bag, quickly checking the contents. She nodded before turning to them with a half-grin. "We've got a good hour till we head back, any ideas?"

"Oh! Could we try that new bar? It's just across here and I heard that they have good drinks." Mei gestured to an unfamiliar building, it did not seem to crowd but no doubt it will be by nightfall.

Yong-Soo pouted and folded his arms, "But I wanna go play some ma-jong, which originates from Korean of course, daze!"

"Forget it Yong-Soo, you always cheat." The Taiwanese countered, sticking out her tongue.

"Who says, daze? Only half of the time and cheat comes from Korea as well, so I have a right!"

"Mei has a point. It's been awhile since we got to have a drink together anyway." Kim interjected, siding with Mei. The Vietnamese led the two out but paused when she noticed Kiku seated at the table. "Not coming?"

She frowned slightly when the older male gave a negative, but did not stop him. Kim shrugged dismissively but shot Abel a warning look. Although she and Kiku were not very close, she did not want anybody getting hurt. The Netherlander raised a brow, mouthing 'Why would I?' while the capo simply turned and left. The Japanese watched this voiceless exchange, silently thanking Kim.

A comfortable silence fell upon the two, Kiku fiddled around a traditional Chinese fan while Abel lit a cigarette. The Dutchman spoke first. "What's worrying you?"

The assassin did not reply right away. Instead he flicked the fan open, twirled it around swiftly and snapped it shut with a twitch of the wrist. Kiku placed the fan down gently with a quiet sigh. "I don't know if I'm doing the right thing."

"Aside from them, what's stopping you?" Abel breathed out smoke, turning away from the raven. "Your 'business' was so successful, I heard people were jealous. We both know that well."

"But is it worth it?"

"Is it to you?"

An unfamiliar, scratchy old voice spoke up. "I don't know what you two are talking about, but this is to me."

The two jumped slightly and Abel sat up right to see the short elderly Asian woman smiling up at them. "Sorry to interrupt but I'd like to buy this." She said with her purse out, cradling a beautiful white tea-pot with sakuras and chrysanthemums designs to her chest.

"...Is that my teapot?" Grunting, the Netherlander ignored his friend and took her money, reaching for a box behind the counter.

"No need for that, young man." She grinned, showing pink gums. As she turned, the lady noticed Kiku and blinked, before peering up at him closely. The raven automatically leaned back slightly while she squirted her eyes, as if searching. "Boy, I see many things in your future. Your life will be full of events."

The younger man blinked, not wanting to disrespect his elders. They had done much for the community, from what he was taught. "Is that bad, madame?"

"Depends on how you see it. Don't play too long, youngsters." The old woman shrugged, calling back to them as she left the shop with her pot.

Silence filled the room for a couple of heartbeats before Abel sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Ignore her. She told me that I'd hit the lottery and my car keys will be found in an unlikely place, like a cookie jar."

"...Did you?"

"Twenty dollars."

"What about the car keys?"

"Still in my pocket," He paused, narrowing his eyes when Kiku's fingers twitched slightly. "Don't even think about it." The raven frowned, but held up his hands in defeat while the older man huffed. "So back to where we stopped: Do you think it's worth it?"

"Hang on, _was _that my tea-pot by the way?"

"Of course not. Yours is still in my cabinet, that was a China replica. And don't distract me from the subject.

Glaring at how the conversation dragged back to the unwanted topic, Kiku reached out and snatched the cigarette from the other's mouth. Abel watched as the brown-eyed male took a puff, blowing out the smoke slowly. "You could have just asked for another."

Kiku ignored him, taking another drag. He was somewhat tempted to show the note to the Netherlander, or at least share with someone about his other choices, yet he was worried he would drag them in. The raven sighed tiredly before crushing the stick in the ash tray at the corner. "Maybe."

"If you've something to share, then share. It's not like you to stall." Abel took out another stick and lit it, watching the other from the corner of his eye.

"Blunt as ever," Sighed the assassin. Kiku's hand reached down, but when it neared the pocket containing the paper, he stopped. Clenching his fist, he let his hand go limp and smiled at the blonde. "It's nothing, just another fight with the boss."

The Dutchman narrowed his eyes, he could smell the lie, but should his friend did not want to share then so be it. Instead, he leaned back into his chair and yawned. "You're a terrible liar."

"Well, you're a kuundere." Kiku replied, reaching up and taking the cigarette away once more. "…and I hate smokers."

**OMAKE**

"Veneziano," Feliciano turned back to his brother, tilting his head curiously at the other. "Are you fucking _sure_ that waitress was a man?"

The younger grinned cheerfully, walking over to the car that waited for them a couple of shops away. "Vee, would I lie to you fratello?"

"Fuck yeah you would." Lovino grumbled as he followed, hands shoved in his pockets. No wonder he did not shy away from that waitress like how he normally would around ladies, yet it felt so…. He forced back down a blush. No! He was not a fanook! He had girlfriends in the past and he was definitely _not_ attracted to that fucking Spanish bastard. "Just fucking answer, damnit!"

"He is a guy, I swear vee~" Waving at the driver in the car and opening the door, Feliciano fixed a smirk at his twin with an odd look in his eyes. "Would you like me to bring prove to you, fratello?"

Lovino did not answer as he swung the door open angrily and got in. He was embarrassed and pissed. The happy idiota beside, that damn annoying bird and the potato bastard No.2 in front did not help at all.

"Yo! I saw that from here, nice move Lovino!" The albino snickered from the driver seat, grinning away even when the said man kicked the back of his seat.

"Shut the fuck up Gilbert! You probably thought that he was a woman too, goddamnit!"

"You bet I did, kesesese!" Gilbert announced, Gilbird who nested on his head chirped to support him. "Ja, I'd tap that ass. He's adorable."

"Just shut up and fucking drive, stupid potato-head two."

"You just found a pretty fruit and don't want to acknowledge that you're gay~"

"I'm no fucking fanook! Don't fucking make me give you one!"

The two went on with their exchange, one severely pissed while the other gleeful. In the back, Feliciano simply smiled nonchalantly as he watched.

* * *

Extra flavoring – poison/drugs.

Draw – To take out your weapons.

Give somebody a headache – As such cute as it sounds, Korea will leave a couple of bullets as well.

Clock - To watch over or keep an eye on someone.

Government's dogs – The police force/Feds. The lead dog is the head of a squad. Reason why some Mafiosos call 'em dogs is 'course, well, they follow orders and are like dogs. **-Shrugs-**

Signorina - lady/miss/girl.

Mia cara – my dear.

Ma-Jong – It's a Chinese game that consists of little cubes with symbols engraved on it. I don't really play it but its kinda like poker. _Kinda._

Kuundere - A person who shows no emotion at first but slowly care when they get to know you.

Fanook - a derogatory tern for a homosexual.

**Wow. Three reviews. I'M QUITE HAPPY DESPITE ONLY HAVING ONE FOLLOWS :D **

**Thank you so much! I have ta thank Chi-chan and Mei for helping me with the ideas and the former for editting my stuff. Go check out her stuff, she has WorldxKiku too :D not sure what I wanna say really :b **

**And guess what to those who are following Little Reflections, I'm starting on the next chapter. I'm so sorry I stopped, got too distracted DX Hang on a little longer! Gambatte~! **

**Erm, you guys probably won't see this, but, uh please review? It'd be nice... *shifts a little, looking at my feet* :(**


	3. Ta-da! It's not a date, si?

**Disclaimer: I don't own (OMG DID I JUST C A HAN-) Hetalia. I don't want to cuz I might ruin it QwQ**

**Warning: OCCness, references and stalkers. Oh and did I mention shounen-ai? Guess I didn't.**

******Beta-ed by Chichita, who I'd like to also say HAPPY MUFFINMAKING **_late_****** BIRTHDAY! Why I am announcing it to people who are strangers? Because I can, note that I did not bold the** _late_ **part.****I would never tell anyone your day, sweetie.**** :)**

**Just wanted you to feel special (insert heart shape here)**

**Enjoy .w.**

Laughter and chattering filled the air, giving it a cheerful and lively vibe. Even the raven could not stop the small smile from gracing his lips, as he made his way to the appointed place.

This was the more popular part of town, where tourist and locals alike would flock for food, fun and leisure. The law was more vigilant here as well, which gave another reason not to loiter around this area. The last time he came to this part was for a festival of some kind, and he was very young during then. This made him distrustful, yet curious excitement rumbled in his stomach at the same time.

Or perhaps it was just him being hungry. He did not eat when fleeing the house, mainly to avoid being present when Yao finds out that Niran let him out without permission. Fortunately, the Thai did not question him, which kind of surprised Kiku. Then again, the elephant-loving man was always fond of him.

The underboss simply requested that he came home before 7p.m. and went heavy just in case. The raven could only hope that Niran would be alright. The don was considering replacing him with Kim, due to his go-with-the-flow attitude.

So back to waiting for Feliciano, who he knew would be late no matter what. Kiku was leaning against a wall across the address written on the Italian's note. The address led to a café, a French café to be exact. Pursing his lips, the assassin watched as the staff prepared the restaurant. It was still early but a small line of people were lingering around, mainly couples. He blinked a few times at that, tempted to call Feliciano when the raven noticed somebody watching him.

He tilted his head at the blonde in the corner of the cafe across this one. It was a young sandy-blonde man in casual wear with a newspaper in his hands and a plate of black...buns, Kiku assumed, in front of him. After a few seconds, the man realized the Japanese looking back and quickly hid behind the newspaper. That man seemed familiar, a name just at the tip of his tongue but the beep of a message from his phone made him stop.

'_Ciao, Kiku! I'm so happy you actually came!'_

Kiku was about to reply when his phone chirped again, '_Could you turn around for a moment? :D'_

'_Where are you, Feliciano-kun?' _The Asian typed back and shot a skeptical look at the phone.

'_Just do it please ^o^ '_

Kiku frowned softly at the reply, debated for a moment before slowly turning. He was about to type a question when suddenly somebody hugged him from behind, making him tense and nearly slip out the knife hidden in his long sleeve.

"Vee, I was beginning to think that you'd had ignored me again." Feliciano laughed, hugging the shorter male tightly and pecked him lightly on the cheek. Today he was dressed in a white shirt with a black vest and pants. "Wow, you look great Kiku! This is probably the first-time I've seen you in normal clothes, vee~"

"Is it bad...?" The elder asked quietly, still slightly flushed thanks to the kiss. He knew it was coming but still could not help it. The note had mentioned that there was no need to come heavy, only wear causally and have a lot of time. Currently Kiku wore a white V-neck, jeans and sling-bag which actually did not hold anything of importance. Those were either kept hidden elsewhere, or on his own person.

Feliciano grinned widely and shook his head, squeezing the other lightly. "Nope, I like it. Are you hungry? Let's go have breakfast vee~"

"Ano, could you please let go first?" The raven leaned away from the Italian, who was practically hanging off him, feeling somewhat self-conscious. It was starting to grow when passersby gave them looks. "People are staring."

The younger man hummed and obeyed. He seemed to calm down for a moment, before taking Kiku's hand captive instead. "Let's go eat, sì?"

"Alright..." Kiku tried to will down his growing embarrassment, ignoring their joined hands. He began to feel rather uncomfortable when a group of teens looked in their direction and laughed. They stopped as soon as it started however, which made the raven blink. Before he could really look at the reason for the sudden silence, he was simply greeted by a bright smile from Feliciano who dragged him into the now open cafe.

The chime of a wind-charm rang as the brown-haired male pushed open the glass door, letting the Asian in first. The cafe was small but neat and had a homey feel to it. White tables with flora designs littered the place with adorable chairs to match. A light shade of red curtains decorated the windows while a couple of pretty oil paintings hung on walls. Feliciano gave a loud greeting, which the staff and some customers echoed, as he led the Japanese to a table by the window. Taking a look at the pleasant scene outside and the surroundings, Kiku was suddenly reminded of those romance novels he read when bored.

"Feliciano-kun," The younger hummed in reply, even as the raven's eyes narrowed. "Is this a date?" The last word was strange on his tongue, coming out as somewhat strained.

"Vee, why would it be? It's just a hang out as friends! We're friends and it's been so long, right~?"

"If so, why is it that we're the only two here?"

"That's because they're not here yet, vee." And that you don't have any, were the unspoken words neither of them needed to add. The Asian sighed while the other watched him patiently with a smile.

"I was expecting something important, Feliciano-kun."

The elder bit his lip when the other pouted and gave him the puppy-dog eyes. "Vee, is being with friends not important?"

"I-It's important, but Yao-san—"

"What he doesn't find out, he won't know." The Italian cut him off with a smile, yet the look in his eyes told another story. "I can give you an excuse if you like."

"No thank you. He does not know I'm here, Niran-san let me out."

"Ve, no wonder. I should thank him later but for now, just be yourself and choose something to eat~!"

Kiku sighed inwardly but let a smile grace his lips. He knew Feliciano was just trying to help, make him feel normal. After all, this is a one-time thing and he highly doubted there would chance of an experience like this when he goes back later.

Just as they opened the menu, the assassin had to stare. There were so many things to choose from and he was not too familiar with French cuisine, he really had no idea what to pick. While the brown-haired male waited for his companion to choose, he suddenly perked up when someone entered the shop and waved. "Ciao, big brother Francis!"

"Ah, bonjour mon ami~" The French man made his way over to the two, hugging Feliciano and exchanging kisses on the cheeks. Kiku had to blink a few times; the sparkling effect around the stranger's prefect looking hair was not a light trick. "What brings you - My, what a lovely flower we have here."

The stranger pulled out a rose from nowhere and smiled slyly at the raven. He gave a slight bow and took Kiku's hand, laying a slow kiss on it. "Francis Bonnefoy, at your service."

That name rang a bell somewhere, perhaps from a past acquaintance. Ignoring the creeping blush, the Asian glanced at the Italian for help. Feliciano sent him a wink, leaning back in his seat. This could mean that he either did not care, or that this man was a 'friend of his'. Kiku shot him a glare, before turning back reluctantly to the waiting Frenchman. "Yuki Takahashi. Nice to meet you."

"Hmm, you don't look like a Yuki though, mon chère." Francis said thoughtfully, but sensed the shorter man's discomfort and released the pale hand. "Oh well. How are you enjoying the food, my dears? The finest in town, I must say."

Feliciano laughed somewhat nervously, scratched the back of his head. "Vee we haven't ordered yet, big brother. Ki— Yuki's not sure what to get, it's his first time here."

"Oh why did you not say earlier, Feli?" The blonde exclaimed, clapping his hands loudly as he called to the counter. "Gaston, Louise! Bring out the instruments; we have a first-timer here!"

"Wait, what?" The words barely left Kiku's mouth as the two men peeked out from the kitchen at the shout, grinned and went back in. Seconds later, they came out with a violin and an accordion. Greeting them, Francis swiftly spoke to them in French before they turned back to the two.

"Ma chère monsieur, it is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that we welcome you today." A fedora was passed to the Frenchman who placed it on, stepping closer to them. "And now! We invite you to relax, let us pull up a chair. As the café presents…your breakfast."

The blonde bowed slightly and gestured over to a waitress with a tray of all kinds of snacks and treats. There was a second's pause before Francis started to dance. "Be our gues-"

"What's with zhe noise?" A woman's voice from the kitchen interrupted, making them freeze. "I zhought I said no more of zhis."

"Oh, come now madame, we hardly even started! We are just providing the finest entertainment for the newcomer." The blonde plead, motioning the waiter with the violin to continue as he went into the kitchen.

"Feliciano-kun, Is this normal?" Kiku whispered, leaning over to the said male as the violinist played. The Italian giggled softly, nodding with a grin. Taking a deep breath, the Asian forced himself relax a bit and let Feliciano order for him. The waiter seemed to be enjoying himself, which the same could be said for the other customers and staff. Maybe today would not be such a bad one, he mused.

+Hetalia!+

Cooing softly, Kiku munched happily onto his sugary treat. They called it a macaroon and the Asian found himself liking most of the mini sandwich-like biscuits, except for the blue one. He made a mental note to ask Jia Long or Mei to buy some for him when they went out next time. Currently he was waiting for Feliciano, who had gone outside to answer a call, to come back.

"Enjoying yourself, dear Yuki?" A voice whispered huskily as Francis pulled a chair to sit next to him, causing the Japanese to pause at the sudden closeness.

"Yes," He began, leaning away slightly with a polite smile. "Thank you for trying just now, it was a nice performance."

The bearded man wore a predator-like grin, coming closer. "Hmm, I can give you the full show and more, for someone as lovely as you."

"No thank you, Francis-san. I don't wish to trouble you."

"Oh ho ho, it won't be any trouble at all~"

The raven raised a brow at him, moving further away. He did not really want to hurt this guy, but should the need come... "I'm sorry, but I prefer not to have relationships with people I've just met."

"Oui, but we can meet a lot more if you like, mon amour." At this point, Kiku was trapped between the table and the older man. Now he was not too sure about not hurting the other, especially when a hand settled on his lap. Much to his luck, a presence made itself known.

"He can't. We're heading to the park now."

Both of them looked up to see Feliciano behind the Frenchman, wearing an odd smile. The blonde paled slightly and laughed nervously, moving away from Kiku. Nodding in thanks to the brunette, the raven caught a glimpse of something being placed back in the Italian's pocket.

"Well then, big brother should get going soon…" Francis trailed off, gaze moving to the window and he chuckled. "Oh, what do we have here?"

Sharing a glance, the two peeked out and Kiku spotted the blonde that had been staring at him previously. Apparently he had been staring again, ducking behind the newspaper once more. The restaurant directly across this was empty, besides that man and the owner, who seemed to be spilling his woes to the poor man. He also noticed that the crowd tended not to walk near it, as if avoiding it on purpose. That earned a questioning look from the Asian, in which Francis noticed and decided to answer his thoughts.

"Ah, you see that restaurant, non? See how the people unconsciously avoid it? Look how bad the business is. It is all because of one thing," The Frenchman made a dramatic pause, before pointing accusingly at the said café. "It is British."

Kiku could not help but just stare at Francis, whiles Feliciano nodded with a giggle.

"…Quoi? Do you not know the horrors the English call 'food'? How they claim those black monsters as pastries?" The bearded man exaggerated and gasped loudly as the raven simply shook his head. "Mon dieu, I must educate you about it then! I shall not let a hapless soul be lured into their terrible hands."

"Mi dispiace brother Francis, however we have to go now." The Italian spoke up before the other could spend an hour of insulting the café and confusing his friend. "I've only got a day to bring Yuki around."

Francis frowned slightly at the other's interjection, but shrugged. They stood up and the Europeans shared a quick hug, before the Frenchman turned to Kiku expectedly. Biting his lip, the raven awkwardly hugged the taller man, turning red when a kiss was pressed to his temper. "Have a nice day, mon chère. Perhaps fate shall let us meet again someday."

With that, the two quickly left the restaurant and a waving Francis behind. Feliciano began to lead the elder to what seemed to be the shopping district, making sure to stay close. He glanced back and caught the barely concealed interest Kiku had, his gaze wandering to the shops. They were mostly tourist shops, selling cheap souvenirs from China, but the Italian knew where the good stores were. Stopping at a corner where it was not as crowded, the brunette turned to his friend.

"Vee, no worries. They're friends of mine." Feliciano said, causing the Asian to freeze and close his mouth. "Besides, they don't really remember you~"

"But if they did?"

"What's there to rat about, ve?" The raven seemed to consider this, and gave a reluctant nod while the Italian wore a satisfied smile.

"We have some time so let's shop~ Vee anything catch your eye, Kiku?" The said male was about to object, but Feliciano saw his eyes flicker over to one of the stores selling genuine local trinkets. Sharp eye, the younger thought with a grin as he dragged Kiku by the hand.

Hours flew pass like water sipping out of cupped hands, as they visited many shops. Most all of it was spend on window-shopping despite Feliciano offering to pay, reasoning that the hang-out was his idea after all. However Kiku would have none of that, simply responding that he was just looking. In the end the Italian still brought him a fedora and a snow-globe with an adorable tabby kitten reaching up to a butterfly with flower-shaped glitter, which the raven had been squealing inwardly at its cuteness.

Through that entire process however, the raven had the feeling of being watched ever since they left the restaurant. Currently, the two stood on a bridge of the town's park, feeding the residents of the large pond.

"Any intentions of telling your real reason for taking me out here, Feliciano-kun?" Kiku leaned against the railing, glancing to the side at the sound of screams and laughter from a group of children playing ball.

The Italian shrugged, tossing out a small piece of a sandwich he brought from the cafe earlier. They both watched it land in the waters and a dozen ducks began to fight for it before it sunk. As they fought, a fish came from under and stole it, before swimming away lazily. A few seconds passed and Feliciano threw in another piece, repeating the cycle. Shaking his head, he turned to face the raven with a bright smile. "Just wanted you to have a little fun. After all, you don't get out much."

"If this is your way of sugarcoating, then I'm sorry for it's not working."

"Kiku," Feliciano set the sandwich aside, placing his hands on the assassin's shoulders comfortingly. "I'm not going to force you. You still love your famigila and I respect that, I just want you to be happy, capire?"

The Japanese searched the other for a lie, but only found a sincere smile. For a few moments, they simply stared at each other before Kiku finally sighed with a nod while the younger let out a happy vee. Feliciano was about to throw in another piece of bread, when a shout and footsteps made them look up.

"Oi Feli! Was ist los?" An albino man ran up to them with a little yellow bird fluttering behind, grabbing the Italian in a headlock and ruffling up his hair. "Kesesese, didn't think I'd find you here!"

"Buongiorno, Gilbert. Just with a friend, vee." The younger managed to escape the hold, before gesturing with Kiku.

"Your comare, ja? Where's she? Always wanted to meet the apple of your eye that's been..." Gilbert stopped when he locked gazes with the Asian, both red and brown orbs widening slightly in recognition. "Hon -"

"Did you know that ducks had corkscrew penises?"

Feliciano added with a causal smile, earning two looks, one confused while the other down right horrified. Near silence hung in the air, broken by the sound of birds, laughter and quacking of the said waterfowls below. Tilting his head in confusion, the youngest of the three was about to ask about the stares he got from them, when a ball bounced over at his feet. Looking in the direction from where it came from, the Italian smiled at the group of kids waving at him for their toy.

"Torno subito, stay here vee~" With that he picked up the ball and went off, leaving the two behind.

"...Never thought the kid knew something like that, eh?" The Prussian started after a few minutes of silence passed, resting against the railing. His bird landed on his head, chirping in support.

"You haven't changed at all."

"Kesese, of course! Why would I need to anyways, I'm awesome the way I am." With a lop-sided grin, Gilbert reached over and ruffled up the Asian' s hair. "Plus, I could say the same to you."

Making a noise, the raven ducked his head away to try and fix the damage. "He asked for you to come, didn't he?"

"Kind of, it was more of a choice." He sighed and smirked at the younger man. "It's been awhile, ja?"

Looking at the waters below, Kiku felt somewhat grateful that it never stilled long enough for a reflection to come visible. "Perhaps."

"How's life?" With a shrug, Gilbert pushed himself up to sit on the railing and continued. "Mine's quite good. Relaxing, nothing too stressful, that kind of shit. What about you, Honda?"

The Asian did not answer, his gaze still locked on the waters below. Nested on his head, Gilbird cooed before fluttering over to perch on Kiku' s shoulder, as if to attempt to get a reply.

"I heard you went back. Not the best choice for a 'Juliet', but at least you're still breathing." The albino's grin dropped slightly when he got no response. With a growl, he dropped off his place and walked over to Kiku, before pinching the younger' s cheek. "Don't ignore me."

Yelping in pain, Kiku smacked the Prussian's hand away and rubbed his sore face. "I wasn't. I was just trying to decide how to answer that."

"Well you took too long, kesesese~" He snickered, ignoring the other's annoyed glare. Kiku huffed but softened slightly when Gilbird chirped at him. The bird's owner saw this and chuckled, before trying to mess up his hair again.

"How's your brother?" The raven asked nonchalantly as he stepped out of the German man's reach.

Although Gilbert noticed the change of subject, he went along with it. He grinned widely, looking like a proud father. "You should see him. West looks nothing like that little boy you adored."

"Ah."

"I got a picture of him, wanna see?" Not waiting for an answer, the older man began digging around in his pockets. He yanked out his phone and held it in the air like a trophy for a moment.

Unfortunately, before the albino could find the said picture, a slightly-disgruntled looking Feliciano returned with ice-cream in hand. Kiku watched as the youngest whispered something to the Prussian, who opened his mouth to argue but closed it, choosing to nod instead.

"Sorry, but I've gotta go. Need to get home before West finds out that I left the washing machine on again." Gilbert snickered with his lop-sided grin, giving Kiku one last playful ruffle of the hair. Then, he leaned in and whispered, "Bis nachher, mein rabe."

The assassin watched as the albino walked pass them, handing a flyer to Feliciano with a wave before disappearing into a crowd. The Italian waved back cheerily, shrugging with a grin at Kiku's look of expectance at Gilbert's obvious lie. The German never leaves the washing machine on, it was always the TV or the dryer and he knew that well.

Seeing that the raven was not relenting, the brunet chuckled and gave in. "Little Turks from the Russians. Don't get that everyday, vee?"

Kiku vaguely remembered 'rumors' about the boss doing business with..._company_ that they were not fond of. He also recalled Mei mentioning that their big brother had been far busier than before, skipping meals and sleepless nights. If they were stalking him, it was possibly to take him as a hostage for an upper-hand. Unless of course, it was Feliciano they were after, which would be a whole different story.

The Wang family and the Russian Mafia's alliances never lasted long, both always finding ways to try and kill each other off. So that explains the feeling of eyes on him...

"Ve, are you listening to me?" Feliciano whined with a pout, his face suddenly too close to Kiku's.

"I'm sorry, I was distracted. What were you saying again?" The raven asked, leaning away from him.

"I said," The Italian smiled brightly, handing Kiku the ice-cream he brought and waved Gilbert's flyer. "We're going to an art gallery vee~!"

~Hetalia~

"Selfless Guard. It's like a milk puzzle for some, but a sad meaning for others, sì?" Feliciano read out-loud softly while Kiku tilted his head at the misshaped white line of the black background. Was the line a wound on the darkness or something? This was one he could not make out. However, before he could decipher its meaning, the Italian was leading him to another exhibit.

"How are you liking it so far, vee?" He asked excitedly as he led them pass a rose statue and a large canvas of an angler fish in a dark ocean fixed on the floor. "This is the second time Weiss Guertena' s exhibition came to town, it'll be heading back home soon vee."

"It's interesting to say the least," The Asian paused momentarily at the sight of A Well-meaning Hell, a painting of a lady presumingly forcing her son to play a disordered keyboard, as they made their way to the stairs. "Although some are unusual, they all have a beauty of their own."

Feliciano made a hum in response as they reached the second floor. This level was slightly less crowded than below, the loud buzz of discussion lowered to murmuring and whispers. Among the dozen of visitors was what they presumed to be a couple, standing in front of the painting next to the one of a woman with a newspaper.

The two were a middle-aged man with purple hair and a long ragged coat, with a young brown-haired lady in a red dress by his side. They were staring at a fading portrait with mixed emotions, before sharing a glance and leaving hand in hand. Once they were gone, the two went over to observe the old painting.

It was an oil-based picture of an elderly man dressed in middle-class garments, hugging a little blonde girl wearing a green dress. Both of them were crying in delight, roses of many colors surrounding them. The words 'Welcome Back' sat on below the frame, looking like a child had drawn them by hand with crayons.

"Vee? I could have sworn The Hanged Man was here last time." Blinking, Feliciano shrugged before heading south to three mannequins of the primary colors. "Oh well, it adds a nice touch~ Up next, the power rangers in dresses!"

They spent more than five minutes looking at Death of The Individual, unable to understand its purpose. Although the younger did joke that the headless statues chased people after dark. Just as they were moving over to the next work, Feliciano had to excuse himself to answer a phone call; which left the raven to observe it alone.

The Reserved Seat was a white sofa for one, despite being big enough to sit three people. It had red and black barbed wires covering the backrest, as if trying to claim it for its own. While figuring out its meaning, Kiku shifted to the side when he heard another visitor stop beside. He did not think much of it until the stranger suddenly spoke up.

"A chair fit for a queen, da? The wires are like thorns trying to protect the rose, don't you agree?" His voice soft and somewhat child-like unusual for his broad form.

Craning his neck up just to see the other's face, the first things that came to the Asian's mind was tall and intimidating. Despite the innocent smile, Kiku could not help but edge away from the beige-haired man. Kiku glanced around to ensure that the question was directed at him, before replying slowly. "It depends. I saw it as a seat meant for nobody, but it's only a matter of opinion. Only the artist really knows."

"Da, that is true. After all, they cannot keep their queen forever; someone will steal her eventually." Nodding, the stranger stared at the art piece and smiled. A full minute passed before Kiku made his way to the next exhibit. He was not surprised when the other visitor followed, but of when he tried to start another conversation. "Are you alone?"

"That's a...rather odd question to ask a stranger, don't you think?"

The violet-eyed man chuckled, observing the painting of an axe and apple on a desk known as Still Life On Table. "Indeed, but it'd far odder for a little man like you to be wandering around here alone, da?"

"I'm with a friend." The raven answered with his usual nonchalant politeness, revealing no emotion. He sighed inwardly in relief when he spotted Feliciano coming their way. The brunet glanced at the stranger and back at him, sensing Kiku's slight discomfort and bravely stepped in.

"Vee sorry I took so long, mia cara~" The Italian pulled Kiku into a hug, kissing him on the corner of his lips. Ah, the 'I'm her boyfriend' act. While the raven turned pink, Feliciano gave the stranger an empty smile. "Can I help you signore?"

The pale man only smiled, wrapping his scarf around his neck tighter. The two stared at each other in a silent exchange, their smiles turning into something different before the taller chuckled. "It's nothing, just wanted to make sure your friend here was alright." The visitor began to walk away, looking over his shoulder and chuckled. "Even in a nice place like this, you never know. A lone soul might even get trapped in this gallery, da?"

"Vee! Well grazie signore~!" Feliciano said cheerily and waited till the man was out of sight. When he did, he quickly moved away from the Asian to inspect him, looking close to tears. "Vee are you alright, Kiku!?"

"Hai, hai" The raven smiled worriedly, awkwardly hugging the other to calm him down. Although he had to endure body contact (He was getting a lot of that today, huh.), he was thankful for Feliciano's efforts of getting the stranger to leave. "I'm fine, are you?"

"That was so scary vee..." Sniffing softly, Feliciano managed a reassuring smile as he returned the hug. A few moments passed and the younger let out a happy sigh. "I'm feeling much better now, grazie Kiku!"

Kiku smiled in bemusement at the other's swift recovery, letting him lead them to the next painting. As they walked, Feliciano threw a casual glance behind and met a narrowed gaze squarely. The Italian simply smirked, before dropping it for a cheery smile as he turned back to the tour.

~Hetalia~

"This day was meraviglioso, vee~" Feliciano sighed happily while Kiku 'vee'ed in agreement as they exited the Italian restaurant. "Did you like it, Kiku?"

Yes, the fact that Italian people were contagious (or that Japanese are easily influenced) has resurfaced. Despite the bubbly mood, the raven knew that there was a low chance for this kind of events to happen again. Still, it was rather refreshing compared to his daily life.

"Vee, it was fun. I wish we could do this again." Kiku answered, inwardly bewildered by his words. What on earth happened to his facade? Perhaps the younger had spiked his drink, which would explain his unusual character.

"We could, all you have to do is let go."

Kiku blinked contently, his facade back on. "We've already talked about this, Feliciano-kun."

"Yes, but you didn't say I had to stop pestering vee~"

"It's not that simple..."

"Vee at the same time, it really is."

They stopped and locked gazes, somewhat grateful for the fact that the street they stood on was not crowded. The raven was about to answer when a familiar voice called out to them.

Francis waved at them, together with Gilbert and another man. Before any of them could react, the new person pushed pass them and grabbed Feliciano in a hug. "Hola Feli! How's my Lovi?" He did not wait for an answer, attention already on Kiku. "Who's this, your comare?"

"Vee~ he's a friend, fratello Antonio" The Italian laughed while the other three, not counting the said man, sweat-dropped.

"Oh, _he_." The tanned man paused, letting that piece of information sink in. He walked over to the raven and lifted him up, much to Kiku's shock and embarrassment. "You sure amigo? He looks and weighs like a señorita."

The cold barrel of a gun against his chest made him pause and look up. The raven stared down at him emotionlessly, pressing the piece harder. "Please put me down. Now."

"Lo siento." He apologized still smiling happily, as if not caring that Kiku could end him right there. Setting the Asian down, the Spaniard offered a hand and a cheerful smile, completely oblivious that he just invaded personal space. "Pleased to meet you Kiku, my name's Antonio Fernandez Carriedo."

They shook hands firmly, the shorter man returning it with uncertainty. Wait, since when did he give his name? Before Kiku could ask, the hand still in the hold was used to pull him into a hug. His breath hitched as a swift kiss was planted onto them before Antonio released him. The raven stumbled away from him slightly, forcing himself to take a deep breath.

He _seriously_ had to get used to European greetings quick, judging from the company he was in, otherwise die from embarrassment or having too much blood fill his face.

While Francis, Antonio and Feliciano chit-chatted, the albino made his way over to him. Kiku supposed it was not too bad, for he rather not have a flirtatious man or one who could not sense the air near him at the moment. Unfortunately, Gilbert being Gilbert, swung an arm on his shoulders. "Kesese, you alright there Honda?"

"H-hai, thank you for your concern." Slipping out of the German's hold, Kiku motioned to the three. "They are the ones you told me about, aren't they?"

"Ja, they were so excited to meet you but then you left."

"...How much did you say about me?"

"D-don't worry, I didn't tell them much!" Gilbert said quickly, waving his hands in front of himself at the raven's skeptical look.

"Right." Kiku muttered, shooting him one last glare before he turned to his friend. "Feliciano-kun, I should be going now - "

The said male bounced over to him in excitement, interrupting him. "Kiku, Kiku, Kiku! Listen, we're going to a karaoke party vee!"

"Etto, I don't think I can. I have to go back soon..."

"Vee, please~" The Italian pouted and began to use the Please-tactic. "Pl_eeeeeee - _"

"No thank - "

"eeeeeeeeeeeeeaaa - "

"Feliciano..."

"eaaassssssssse - "

"I'm sorry but _no__._" Kiku said softly, but firmly. "And that's final."

A few seconds passed and amber eyes watered. That was the only warning they got before Feliciano burst out in tears, attracting the attention of passersby in the area.

Kiku stood firm to his decision for a while, but slowly crumbled to the Italian's trap. Groaning inwardly, he murmured, half-hoping that the other would not hear. "Fine, I'll go."

Instantly, the youngest straightened up, tears gone and smile bright. "Vee~ Let's go then." He turned and waved at somebody across the street. "Fratello! Come join us!"

"...How long has he been standing there?" Gilbert whispered to the blonde, who mirrored his confused look with a shrug. Meanwhile Antonio grinned like no tomorrow as he went to greet and drag Lovino, who was wearing a terrible disguise - how could he had missed that _mustache_? - all this time.

He seriously could not remember how much time had passed. The moment they entered the room, the other four threw themselves onto the comfy sofas, claiming which was theirs and such. After auguring which song to sing, they finally settled on some random love song. Kiku managed to stay out of it, content with watching them instead.

The real trouble came when the alcohol was introduced. He lost count of how many times he politely declined a glass, until Francis said something that irked him. Soon empty glasses were being repeatedly refilled, the haze of alcohol dulling the mind and laughter in the air. Someone, probably Gilbert, purposed the idea that the drunkest would sing for the next song. Fortunately Kiku was a heavy-drinker, so by the time he was somewhat tipsy, he still looked sober compared to everyone else.

Even so, the raven found himself joining the singing and such. He had just finished singing _Tubby Wubby Pony Waifu_ with either Lovino or Feliciano, or maybe both. He could not tell, the annoying giddiness preventing him from thinking too much. Shaking his cup slightly, Kiku sighed at the realization that it was empty. He absentmindedly thought about asking who had the bottle, when movement beside him snapped him back to alert, though slower than usual.

"Hey, you alright amigo?" Jade-green orbs stared at him warmly, and the Asian could not help but just stare into those mesmerizing eyes. However, he still instinctively leaned away when the man (Antonio was it?) tried to poke his cheek.

"Yes, thank you for asking." Kiku answered softly, watching the others. Francis was asleep half-naked on the other side of the sofa, Italy was laughing and taking pictures with his phone, Lovino was nowhere in sight while Gilbert was still singing. "Shouldn't you be joining Gilbert-san?"

"Nah, he can have the spotlight. How was your fecha with Feli?" Smiling, the Spaniard produced another bottle, gesturing to the raven's cup. Kiku was about to decline, aware of the state he was, but the sudden puppy-dog eyes Antonio sent had him muttering his thanks as he reluctantly allowed his glass to be refilled.

"I do not understand that word so I'll assume you're referring to my day? If so, it was interesting and fun, to be honest. Feliciano-kun was a great guide."

Antonio stared at him for a moment, before laughing and shaking his head. "Dios mío, If it weren't for that drunk flush and knowing you downed that many cups, I wouldn't believe you were drunk at all. Come, let's toast!"

Shrugging, the Asian raised his cup and smiled as the other cheered loudly. Both drained their drinks -his vision was getting harder to focus- and fell quiet as they watched their albino friend shout/scream the current song playing.

"Ova, sidevayz und under on ah mahgic-carpat kesesese!" The German paused, taking a deep breath. "A VORLD NEW VHOLE, A NEW FANTASTIC PLATE - "

He did not finish, stumbling and face-plating onto the space beside them instead. They watched as their pasta-loving friend bounced over to the fallen Gilbert, snapped some photos and stopped in front of them. Taking a picture of the two, Feliciano grinned before tilting his head to the side at the Asian's dazed look. "Ve? You okay, Kiku? Are you drunk?"

Slowly looking up at the Italian, Kiku stared at him blankly. "I'm the grass man."

"What?"

"Take me back home to my shoe please. Mr. Balloonicon makes a good waterfall by the way." Were his last words and the raven abruptly collapsed onto his seated companion's lap. Antonio and Feliciano stared at him in shock, before chuckling softly.

"Well, that was amusing." The curly-haired man smiled, refilling his cup and offering another to the other. Accepting the cup, Feliciano sat next to him with a yawn. "So you are going home, si?"

The Italian hummed in thought, kicking his legs slightly. "Waiting for fratello, vee."

"Ah, I see. Well, I should be going home as well then." Stretching till a satisfying crack was made, Antonio lazily glanced at his two out-cold friends while a hand played with Kiku's locks.

"Vee, we called a taxi for you, should be here in two minutes or so. Oh and we're taking Gil home so you only have to carry one Francis, vee~" There was a muted click as the door swung open, Lovino and a tall muscular blonde man entered. Feliciano waved at them, watching his brother carried Kiku in bride-style while the other man hoisted Gilbert over his shoulder.

"I hope you know what you're doing Feli," The Spaniard raised a brow as he downed his drink, winking at the older Italian as he left the room. "The Wangs can be quite...problematic sometimes."

"_Col tempo la foglia di gelso diventa seta_, brother Antonio. Thank you for your worries, but let us toast to this wonderful day instead vee~" Feliciano happily refilled the elder's cup and stood up. Sighing fondly, Antonio stood up and lifted his drink into the air.

"Chin-chin!"

"Cin Cin, vee!"

-HeTAliA-

...

It was warm and hard to move about. Frowning slightly, the figure tried to turn away from the source of warmth but something heavy restricted the movement. This in turn made it hotter and somewhat stuffy but he slept on. However, the heat soon got too much for him to tolerate.

Dull eyes blinked beadily, taking what seemed to be hours to push back the constant pounding at the back of his head. They should have adjusted to the lighting by then but to no avail. At first, the possibility of a blindfold arise when the ability to think was enabled, due to the constant darkness in front. Yet he could feel his breath when he breathed out, no doubt against something solid. It took a while for his worn-out brain to _slowly_ process the position. He was on his side, trapped between two very warm things and could smell...tomatoes?

Ignoring the headache and the feeling of nausea, the young man managed to sit up, although he did not manage far for his legs were entangled with something. Taking deep breaths, he slowly blinked a couple of times as he tried to comprehend the sight before him.

The Vargas brothers slept on either side of him, naked. Apparently what had been holding him down was Feliciano' s arm while the solid object was Lovino' s neck and chest. He glanced down at himself, nonchalantly noting that while he was still clothed, the pajama was definitely not his. Fortunately, he still was too tired and sleepy to panic over any of this.

Moments later, the younger Italian suddenly pulled him back down in a hug, murmuring in his native tongue. The other twin could only grumble at the sudden loss of his warmth, before shifting closer and effectively trapping him again. The raven stared at the unfamiliar ceiling blankly, covering his face with one hand.

"What the..."

* * *

Come heavy - Armed, have a weapon.

Friend of mine - introduction of a third person who is not a member of the Family but who can be vouched for by a Family member.

Rat - To tell info or betray one to the Law when caught or questioned

Comare - (also goomah, goomar, or gomatta): slang for girlfriend or mistress. No self-respecting wiseguy is without one.

Little Turks - Younger, less traditional generation of Mafiosi. Less likely to live by the old rules.

Col tempo la foglia di gelso diventa seta: old Italian saying meaning, "Time and patience change the mulberry leaf to satin."

**Like it? Hate it? 7k words baby! XD**

**I'm sorry for not updating sooner. Last few days were late cuz of school. I had study skills and Flag day (It's to go around asking people to donate money, we did ours for disabled people, etc.) today. Tip: Act cute, smile and sing your greeting that makes you feel like a recorded message after five times. My arms ache from carrying the coin bags, got the most out of mah group. Is feeling kinda happy. **

**Oh and Pony Waifu is a real song, here's da link:**

www .youtube watch?v=4mBa0civN5Y

**AND SURPRISE, THERE ARE QUITE A FEW REFERENCES HERE~! If anyone actually noticed and realize what they were, leave a review and tell me your guesses. **

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chappie. I didn't want it to be the usual 'date' crap, it's way to mainstream and predictable. I mean, it's nice and all but add something new makes it special, yes? The Art Museum and Karaoke ideas came from my sister, Cookie-Loving Kiara. If you know TF2 and like Scout, go check out her page. **

**She has Reader-insert/Fem!Scout X Scout smut. **

** Hm. **

**Like all normal authors, reviews are appreciated. **


End file.
